Diffuse large B-cell lymphoma (hereafter also referred to as “DLBCL”) is an aggressive lymphoma that can arise in lymph nodes or outside of the lymphatic system, in the gastrointestinal tract, testes, thyroid, skin, breast, bone, or brain. DLBCL is a cancer of B cells, a type of white blood cell responsible for producing antibodies. It is the most common type of non-Hodgkin's lymphoma among adults, with an annual incidence of 7-8 cases per 100,000 people per year. This cancer occurs primarily in older individuals, with a median age of diagnosis at approximately 70 years of age, though it can also occur in children and young adults in rare cases. DLBCL is an aggressive tumor and the first sign of this illness is typically the observation of a rapidly growing mass. The five-year survival rate is only 58%.
DLBCL has subtypes that are named according to their cell of origin and include germinal center B-cell-like (GCB) and activated B-cell-like (ABC). They differ in having a worse prognosis and, in some cases, requiring particularized approaches to treatment.
In addition, Waldenstrom's macroglobulinemia (WM) is a non-Hodgkin's lymphoma that affects two types of B cells, lymphoplasmacytoid cells and plasma cells. WM is characterized by having high levels of a circulating antibody, immunoglobulin M (IgM), which is made and secreted by the cells involved in the disease. WM is a rare disease, with only about 1,500 cases per year in the United States. There is no single accepted treatment for WM and a marked variation in clinical outcome due to gaps in knowledge of the disease's molecular basis. Objective response rates are high (>80%) but complete response rates are low (0-15%).
Other types of non-Hodgkin's lymphoma include mantle cell lymphoma (MCL), marginal zone lymphoma (MZL), follicular lymphoma (FL), chronic lymphocytic leukemia (CLL), small lymphocytic lymphoma (SLL), CNS lymphoma, and testicular lymphoma. Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma can be caused by a variety of factors such as infections agents (Epstein-Barr virus, hepatitis C virus and human T-Cell leukemia virus), radiation and chemotherapy treatments, and autoimmune diseases. As a group, non-Hodgkin's lymphoma affects 2.1% of the US population during their life. The percentage of people who survive beyond five years after diagnosis is 71%.
In addition, myeloproliferative neoplasms (MPN) include myelodysplastic syndrome (MDS) and acute myeloid leukemia (AML). These cancers arise from precursors of the myeloid lineages in the bone marrow. Additional types of MPN include chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML), chronic neutrophilic leukemia (CNL), polycythemia vera, primary myelofibrosis, essential thrombocythemia, chronic eosinophilic leukemia, and mastocytosis. While investigational drug therapies have been developed, reliable cures are lacking.
A solid tumor is an abnormal mass of tissue that usually does not contain cysts or liquid areas. Solid tumors may be benign or malignant. Solid tumors are typically named for the type of cells that form them. Sarcomas, carcinomas, melanomas, and glioblastomas are the main types of solid malignant tumor. Sarcomas are tumors in a blood vessel, bone, fat tissue, ligament, lymph vessel, muscle or tendon. Carcinomas are tumors that form in epithelial cells. Epithelial cells are found in the skin, glands and the linings of organs, such as the bladder, ureters and parts of the kidney. Solid tumors have a range of treatments and prognoses depending on the type of cancer and characteristics of the patient (e.g., age, gender, genetic factors, environmental factors, other diseases or disorders, etc.).
Accordingly, there is a need for new treatments for cancer.